


Dusty's Story

by BeeFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeFox/pseuds/BeeFox
Summary: A young autistic enby falls through a portal into a magical land
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dusty's Story

The air crackles with energy as a hole begins to tear through the paper thin plane we call reality. The hole emanates an off-blue into the dark gaps between the forest plants.  
The few surrounding animals take off, seemingly unsure of this new entity formed in what was their home.  
The hole takes an odd form, leaving any creature who looks at it to feel ill from the breakage of the universal rules. It's edge chaotically swirling and twisting, pushing and tearing, breaking and stretching, the world around it. The center, once the size of a pinhead, has grown larger and larger. Pulling the edge thinner and thinner in order to have it continue to surround the mirror-like surface.  
If you were to look at this mirror, as the environment around it begins to calm down and adapt to this unnatural formation, you would see a darkness behind a reflective blue surface. Looking at this hole, other than feeling absolute dread at this unknown unwelcoming unwanted holepunched break in existence, you would also see a young adult, no more than 19, hurtling towards you.

With a loud thud, the orange haired person hit the ground. They groaned loudly as the remaining air in their chest was thrown out.  
Dusty, rolling into their back to catch their breath, looks up at the stars through the canopy of the forest they have suddenly found themself in, and it brings them comfort. A short lived one though, as they quickly realize that the stars are wrong. There are no constellations, none that they know at least. No Orion, no Southern Cross, nothing. There are no other planets in the sky either, none they could see anyway, despite the fact that Mars should have been visible that night.  
That was the other thing. Night. It was in fact, day, when they tripped over. And fell through. A portal.

They realize what just happened with a bolt of shock, causing them to sit up and gasp for air, and then choke as their lungs were not ready for that at all.


End file.
